Hao and You
by OtakuNekoGirl
Summary: The last Chapter is up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hao and you!**

** This is a fic dedicated to Ko! I dunno why but she's the inspiration for all of us! I guess it's our group's thing. Enjoy!**

One beautiful summer night in some remote place in Japan, the stars were out and bright and it felt like you could just stare at them forever under a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. _Sakura_

Hao sits up from his star gazing position and so do you.

"Aren't the stars so beautiful?" Hao said as he looked at you with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes they really are….." You replied to him

"Just as beautiful as you?" Hao asks as he smiles gently

"Oh I wouldn't say so." You get a major blush and look away

"Oh but you are! You're as beautiful and as unique as a star!" Hao disagreed

You looked back at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. You feel like you're trapped in a void under his gaze. You both lean in closer….. and closer…. You close your eyes ready for whatever would happen. Then you slowly pull in for a kiss. You wrap your arms around each other. You fell backwards with Hao on top of you. The kiss from Hao? It would've felt like new years day with all the fireworks and church bells. It ended and you move away from each other. You feel so weary after that kiss. It was the most breath taking experience of your life.

Hao stands up and smiles, "Shall we go back?" He reaches out his hand

"Ya. Tonight was great. Thanks for showing me this wonderful view." You smile back and take his hand.

Hao summons the Spirit of Fire and you both take a ride home under the bright cool summer sky. You fell asleep. Hao takes off his mantle and wraps it around you. You slightly move and whisper "Thank you…." And Hao smiles and leans forward and kisses you on the lips and says "Good night…. Sweet dreams…."

**That was short wasn't it? Anyway I hope you would support me in my first romantic fic. Enjoy! Oh and I'll try to do my best and keep this off the humor and try to make it more on the romantic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hao and You**

**Hello people it's me again! I will update my other fics but for now I follow what comes to my mind! Enjoy!**

The next day you wake up and get out of the tent and see Hao sitting on a rock as usual in front of a fire, though he has a certain glint in his eye that you've never seen before.

"Hao what are you doing?" You asked suspiciously

"Huh? Oh no nothing… Just staring at this beautiful fire ball…" Hao said as if he was disturbed from deep thought.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" You ask

"Oh it's ok I'm not hungry…." Hao just says turning the other way. The fire dies

"Hao your acting strange tell me what's really going on.." You say crossing your arms

"Hi-mit-su….. Secret!" Hao turns towards you and jumps of the rock smiles at you and heads in to his tent

"I just can't understand him sometimes…" You sigh and prepare breakfast

After preparing breakfast you both eat breakfast and go for a walk.

You stay quiet for a while. You try to start a conversation but just can't get anything out. Hao just smiles at you. The silence was broken by Hao when he sees a maple tree.

He asks you "Why don't we take a rest under this tree for a while?"

You accept. You both sit down and stare at the sky. You gather up all your guts and say something.

"Nice weather today isn't it?" You mentally kick yourself and Hao looks at you

"Ya it sure is.." He replies with a smile

"That cloud up there looks like a heart." He points out

"Ya it does.." You reply while looking for a cloud

"That one looks like a star."

"Ahh yes a star… We better get going… I wanna show you some stuff.." Hao says with a smile

You walk around for quite a while until you come to a white building. It's dark. You hold Hao's hand.

Hao chuckles "Don't worry it's not like I pulled you into some sort of horror house just come with me. Be careful or you might trip." Hao says as you make your way further.

"Wait just stay here I'll be back…" Hao says and you let go of his hand

Lights open up. There are stars all around. It looks like some sort of observatory. Suddenly you start to lift off the ground. You're floating. Hao pops in.

"I just wanted you to see the universe in the closest way possible on how I see it. I wanted you to watch the stars with me." Hao smiles at you

He holds you hands. "This is a special key. It's half of a key actually. I give this to you. I have the other half. It's a key that will open this room. Only you and I may see it, only the two of us." Hao puts a necklace around your neck. The pendant is in the shape of half a five pointed star.

"Oh Hao…." You said as you hugged him with tears streaming down your cheeks

"What's wrong? Have I offended you in some way?" Hao being shocked that you cried

"No…. It's… It's because I…. I haven't been treated like this before…. I've always been so alone until I found you… And I've never felt this way about anyone ever!" You look up at his beautiful brown eyes.

"It's ok…. I've never felt this way about any other person either…" Hao said as he closed his eyes and hugs you back

"Let's go I still have one more thing to show you…" Hao said as he gave you a handkerchief to wipe away you tears

You both walk out of the room holding hands with big smiles on your faces. You walk and walk and walk. You come to another park. As you continuously walk you eventually stop in front of a hill. You climb up the hill. When you got to the top you saw the most amazing view ever.

The hill was surrounded with trees of all sorts. There was a lake and a waterfall. It looked like something out of this world. It looked like heaven. The sky was blue, the clouds are white, and the grass was green.

You both lay down together under the beautiful peach blossom tree on top of the hill. You put your head on top of his chest. He hugs you. You admire the astonishing view.

It was sunset. The view was absolutely perfect.

"Hao?" you ask

"Yes?" He replies

"Is this all real or is it just a dream?" You ask in doubt

"You trust me don't you?" He looks at you

"Of course I do… It's just…." You say

"Too good to be true?" He continues "I know it might seem like a dream but it's not just a figment of your imagination I'll prove it to you.

He leaned over and kissed you then he asked, "Did that feel like a dream?

"No… not at all…" You replied

You both enjoy each other's company as the sun continues to disappear….

**That was it hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hao and You**

**Heee here's another! Just some suspense actually it's pretty cliché but isn't love cliché?**

It was raining hard today. Hao was in bed sick. (wow Hao is sick.) He had a high fever. He was asleep at the moment.

"I told you not to stay outside in the rain for too long. Now you're sick. You're just so stubborn sometimes." You say as you caress Hao's face.

He looked so peaceful while he was asleep. You hardly ever see him asleep. You usually sleep before him and when you wake up you find him to be awake too. Sometimes it just makes you think if he even sleeps but of course he does.

Hao moves slightly and he smiles. You wonder what he's dreaming about.

"You always have access to what I'm thinking. I wish I would know what you're dreaming about right now. It seems to e a good dream." You kiss him "Get well soon."

You sit on the ground beside his bed and you eventually fall asleep.

Hao wakes up the next morning. He didn't feel so good. His vision was slightly blurry and his head felt heavy. He looks around the room. He sees you beside him. He tries to get up but he soon fell back down to his bed.

You start to wake up.

"Huh? Oh…. Good morning Hao…." You say as you rub your eyes and smile at him

"I…I'm sorry…. I woke you up…" Hao said as he looked down

"Oh… No you're sick so it's just ok. I have to take care of you." You say again with a faint smile

"I…. I don't remember much….." Hao said

"I don't know either but I told not to stay out in the rain too long. I just found you outside with a fever. I was really worried you know..." You told him as you gave him a hug

"Oh it's ok I'm fine now." Hao says with a smile

He tries to get up but you push him back down

"No… You're sick! Just lie down and rest ok." You blushed

Hao blushed too, "O…ok…"

"Ummm well is there….Umm anything you want?" You said as you stood up

"Ummm… Well I am kinda hungry" Hao said as he scratch the back of his head.

You go to look at the cupboard and look for some food but there wasn't any. You forgot to go to the grocery yesterday because you were taking care of Hao.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hao asks you

You feel so embarrassed, "Umm well I forgot to buy the groceries yesterday because I was busy taking care of you and…."

Hao cuts in, "It's ok it's my fault I'll go buy the groceries" Hao says as he tries to get back up

"Wait! No you're sick!" You warn Hao

Hao falls down.

"Hao!" You rush to him quickly and get him back up to his bed

"Now just stay here and rest. I'll go buy the groceries." You turn to leave

"But something bad might happen to you and if that happens I won't forgive myself.." Hao says feeling guilty as if he's done something wrong

"Don't worry I can take care of myself. Now just rest and watch some TV. Here I'll turn it on for you and here's the remote." You walk to the door

"Wait! Come here just for a sec." Hao calls you

Hao kisses you, "Just wanted to wish you goodbye."

You go out the door and walk to the grocery. It was still raining so you brought your umbrella with you. It was pretty far like about 20 blocks away but it was ok. You moved a bit quicker since Hao does need to eat because he's sick.

You finally arrive at the grocery. You buy some food. You were thinking of making soup. So you bought all the ingredients and some other food to restock the cupboard. It took you about 20 mins. You paid for the food and started to walk back.

It was starting to rain harder. The pitter patter of the rain started to sound like large thuds. Everything started to look like a big blur. You had to find something to go under until the rain dies down a bit. All you found was a dark alley way but it still seemed dry.

It was cold, very cold. You feel as if someone was watching you. You felt a chill run down your spine. You hear footsteps. The alley way was too dark to see anything. This was creeping you out.

"Wh…Who's there?" You started to slowly step back

Someone grabs you from behind. The person covers your mouth. You try to scream but can't. You started to feel light headed. You try to struglr free but you feel your body weaken. You passout.

Hao feels a jolt run through his whole body.

"_Something's not right! I need to look for her. It's going to be my fault if anything bad happens to her. I just knew it something wrong was going to happen!_"

Hao gathered up all his strength to try and get up. "_I have to get to her before it's too late_."

He walked out of the room feeling like jelly. It was still raining.

"_Damn it! Why now of all days do I have to be sick and it's raining hard!_"

Hao tries to summon the spirit of fire.

"S…Spirit… Of ….Fire! Ugh this just isn't my day!" He starts to sprint

He loses his balance a few times but he still keeps on going. He runs on and on as if he knows where to find you.

"_I can feel her furyoku coming from this direction! She's close!_" Hao runs even faster

He runs into a run down old building.

You start to wake up in a room chained to the wall.

"So… The pretty girl's awake already isn't she?" A person in the shadow of the room says

"Look, I don't know who you are but when I get free I'm sure you're gonna be sorry for taking me!" You threaten

The person steps out from the shadows and moves towards you, "You got spunk. I like spunk."

He leans to your face. He plays with your hair. He smiles at you maliciously.

"You don't wanna mess with me! You don't know who you're dealing with!" You bark at him

"Yup! Definitely a feisty one. I like that in a girl. Now hold still." He leans in closer and closer

You spit at his face.

"Augh! Why you little bitch!" He wipes the spit off his face

He comes towards you. He ties your mouth with a towel to shut you up.

He lodges his hands towards your clothes.

Hao runs up the stairs in desperation to come to you in time despite his fever.

"_Don't worry I'm coming!_" Hao was at the last floor he busts in the door

"Get your filthy hands of her!" Hao burst in

"_HAO! YOU CAME! BUT WAIT! YOUR STILL SICK!_" You think since you can't talk

Hao sends you a telepathic message "_Don't worry I'm fine! What's important is that I get you out of here! I…I can't talk long! I need to focus all of my strength in battle!_"

Hao uses his spirit sword. (don't quite know what that's called.) He runs towards the enemy with lightning fast speed.

"What the heck!" The guy says

The guy uses a dagger to hit Hao. Hao dodged it. He hits the guy and the guy hits the wall hard. Hao is exhausted. He limps towards you. He practically used up most of his strength during that fight.

"A…Are you ok?" He asks as he frees you from the chains

The guy starts to get up he's all bloody.

"Heh. You think that's gonna stop me?" He walks towards you and Hao

Hao's already exhausted. He didn't have enough strength to fight. The guy pushes Hao aside.

"Don't you dare!" Hao threatens him

"Hao! I… I'm so sorry it's because I'm weak!" You move back

"_Oh no I…I gotta save her!**"**_

**  
**Hao tries to summon the Spirit of Fire.

"SPIRIT OF FIRE! SPIRIT OF FIRE!" nothing happens

Hao stands to try once again, "SPIRIT OF FIRE!"

This time it works. Spirit of Fire appears and makes a grab for the guy. The guy got really scared and started to move back. Spirit of Fire grabs him and throws him out. The Spirit of Fire disappears and Hao falls down.

You rush towards Hao. You start to cry.

"Hao I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's because I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Because of me you had to go out here."

Your tears fall on to Hao's face. Hao opens his eyes.

"Stop crying. It's alright now. It's not like I'm dead or anything. Stop crying, please, just stop." He wipes the tears of your eyes

"Oh Hao… C'mon let's go back…" You start to smile

"Well you'll have to help me cause I'm kinda well weakened after that one…" Hao smiled, "Oh and by the way…. I'm still hungry."

"Oh Hao…" You helped him up

You find that your groceries are all in that fiend's cupboard. You both made your way back. It stopped raining. The sun came out. You both look up at the sky and see a beautiful rainbow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hao and You**

** hey guys! Anyway sorry I didn't update faster. Hope you enjoy this! Has anybody noticed the trees . ?**

You and Hao make a trip back to your town. You were very nervous about this. You're family stays in an old shinto shrine that has been there for over 40 generations being passed down from one heir to another. You happened to be the only heir to your clan. So your parents decide to prepare an arranged marriage for you. The guy who they chose was some boastful spoiled rich pretty boy of a shaman. Your parents would always be away so you were usually left alone. Your family belongs to a line of very skillful shaman but sadly you are very weak. Your parents regret for having you a girl. Even your grandparents don't appreciate you being born. Such a frail little thing you were. You would always be alone in your room. Or sometimes you would just go out to the garden. There were times when you would try to run away but you would be stopped by guards hired by your family. Food would always be brought to your room by someone. You would always eat alone.

One day while you were humming to yourself in a corner of your room a voice came…..

"Hi would you like to come with me?"

You look at the window to find a boy of about the same age as you wearing a cloak sitting there.

You stood up and just stared at him. This could only be a dream. But of course your whole life has been a very bad dream. You could only wish for it to end. Could this be the start of the end?

"I said would you like to come with me?" He spoke again with such a beautiful smile

"Uhh well…." You turn to face away

The boy steps down from the window and walks towards you. He embraces you. You are shocked. You get this warm feeling inside that you've never felt before. What could this warm feeling that raises your heart's beat be? Just then he let's go. You blush and he does too and then he just sits there in a chair in your room.

He speaks, "Well just tell me your answer when your ready but do you mind if I stay here until then cause I'm kinda tired going all this way. It takes a lot of furyoku traveling by spirit control."

"_Wait, he just said furyoku and spirit control so it must mean he's a shaman!_" You thought

"Yes, your right I am a shaman but I don't know why that surprises you." He looks at you

"H-how did you…" There was a knock on the door before you could ask

"Ms. Your food is here. May I come in?" The maid said

"_Oh no the maid is here she'll surely tell my father about this boy and I'm going to be punished! I need to hide him somewhere!_" You panic and you look around your room

"_So where do I hide_?" the boy's voice came into your head

You turn to look at him.

His voice rings again, "_What? You better hurry or you'll get punished_."

His lips didn't move at all, "_Come on?"_ He said

"_Ok I'll just figure this out later…"You thought "C_ome on here ummm in this closet it's just full of toys stay there and keep quiet."

The boy reassures you with a smile. You close the closet door.

"Young Ms. Are you ok?" The maid asks again

"Umm.. Yes I'm just fine and pls. come in." You say

"The made comes in and she gets shocked she finds you actually smiling but I guess she thought that was a good thing.

"Umm well can you bring me back another one because I'm kinda hungry and please bring me some cold water and a towel." You say lively

The maid is still in shock that you were actually smiling. This was a strange strange thing. You hardly ever did smile and if you did it would be one that would look like as if someone had forced you to smile, your smile that hid a lot of pain, and your eyes told everything.

"Yes Ms." The maid closed the door

When you heard the footsteps die out you quickly rush to the closet and you find the boy just sitting there with the same smile on his face, that beautiful smile. You made him sit in the chair with the dinning table (Yes your room has a dinning table and yes your room is very big.) you put the tray of food on the table.

"Here you can eat this I'll eat later besides you look really exhausted…" You say in a rush as you turn your face away as you hide your blush, "_Gee… He's really cute… Oh yeah I have to ask him…_"

He looks at you and says, "Yes and what question would that be?"

You are still trying to figure out how he could answer most of your questions without you even saying them.

"Ummm well…. You know…. H-how do you know what I'm thinking?" You ask but that was kinda a stupid question

"Well I can read minds as you already could've figured out…." He said, "Oh and thanks for the compliment."

His smile widened.

"You have to eat… Errr umm the maid will be here soon…. So uhhh ya you better eat…." You say to him softly

"Oh… Ya thanks…" He began to eat

He was done after a while and then you heard another knock on your door which would presumably be the maid.

"Here you better hide in the closet." You told him

"I don't think I should be hiding in the closet.." He said

"Are you crazy they're gonna see you. Now go." You pushed him in and shut the door

You opened the door but in surprise it wasn't your maid it was your dad.

"O-otou-san!" You were shocked besides the fact that you hardly ever saw him and that he never came to your room even when you were small.

"I had a bad feeling and there seems to be a strong source of furyoku coming from…. Your closet!" Your father walks towards the closet.

"Oh no! This is bad if my dad finds a guy in there he will surely go berserk!" You rush in front of the closet to block your dad from opening it.

"Dad there is nothing in my closet besides my stuff. There could possibly be no one here!" You tell

"You're such a liar!" Your dad tries to push you away but just in time you summon up your spirit control.

"Dad I said there is no one in there! Why won't you listen to me just this once!" You tell him yet again

Your dad easily pushes you aside with his oversoul.

"Augh!" You hit the wall pretty hard you get knocked out cold

Your dad opens the door and finds the boy in there just smirking this time just standing there.

"Ahhh…. So it's you who has invaded into our home you vile demon." He tries to hit the boy with one of his attacks but he stopped them.

"How weak…. Your daughter really deserves a better life…" He says

"How dare you interfere into my family's life you don't know anything!" Your dad says.

"Hmph…. Maybe more than you think." He says

This time your dad really goes all out. The boy gets surrounded by millions of fire balls. A giant wave of fire spreads into your room. The boy carries you. All the alarms went on and many footsteps were heard rushing towards your burning room.

"Noooooo!" Your dad screams as the boy summons a great red spirit and takes off

You soon regain consciousness later under a tree a beautiful sakura tree. You sat up to find the same boy smiling at you yet again. You hug him and he's surprised so he just hugs you back. You let go

You forgot so you ask him, "What's your name?"

"It's Hao… Asakura Hao." He says

"Well… I'm…" You begin

"You don't need to tell me your name I've known it for a very long time."

"Well then. Thank you. Thank you so much for rescuing me from that horrible nightmare." You kiss him on the cheek

You both blush. The first snowflakes of winter begin to fall down. You both watch the beauty of the snow.

**Ehehehhe I don't know many trees in Japan so if anyone knows any please tell me. See trees are common in this story are you getting sick of the scenes under the trees then please tell me if you are. Anyway watch out for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hao and You**

**Hello people who read my fic time to continue from our flashback! We go back to reveal the origin of your past and all that yes now lets begin enjoy!**

You came back to reality as you were approaching your house and fast.

"So how was your trip?" Hao asked

"Well ummm oh it was…. fine." You told Hao

"Are you ready cause we're already very near just a few more minutes and look I can even seeit. It looks just the same as the first time I came to your room. It looks as dull as ever." Hao said

"Well errr ummm Hao I know that my dad has seen what you look like and well I don't really know how they'll react and it might turn out ugly so please don't use your oversoul and even I would hate to go back there but something just tells me I have to tell them that I'm doing well." You tell him just in case he might extinguish oops I mean burn the last of your family.

"Don't worry I wouldn't but if they do any funny business I won't be able to help it." Hao replied

The spirit of fire landed in a small clearing beside your house. There was a magnificent lake that you've never known to be there but of course you wouldn't know anything in this area besides inside the walls of your house.

"C'mon lets go." Hao tugged on your arm

You walked together but Hao was leading the way. You were lagging a bit behind to take in the magnificent beauty of your surroundings.

"Hey come on we better hurry we don't want to keep them now do we and we can walk around later and I have something else to show you later but for now let's go." Hao said

Your little walk increased its speed. Hao was tense for some reason it you wondered why but it must be because of his first encounter with your dad.

You soon arrived at the gates of the house. The guards wanted to confirm who you were so you simply showed a necklace with the family emblem which you got when you were about maybe since you were born well you didn't really know but you've always had it.

They let you in you walked towards the main building and again there was a guard you did the same thing and told him your name. The guard announced it and you were allowed to go in. You told Hao that you were going to go in first. Hao complied with a smile so he stayed behind. You went in and you saw your dad and your mom and some other guy you didn't know who was a younger than you. He had the same hair color as you and the same eyes as you. You would swear that he could've been your twin if he wasn't younger.

"What business do you have here?" He asked you as he looked at you straight in the eye.

You bowed down to show your respect.

"Ummm well otou-san…" You were cut off

"Ne…. Okaa-san how come that lady is calling daddy otou-san?" The liitle boy said

"Well excuse me miss but we don't really know who you are…" Your mom told you

"Yes you must've been mistaken now state your business here if you don't have anything important to stay leave or I will call the guards to bring you out!" Your dad said menacingly

This struck you really hard. You're parents have forgotten about you. They must've chosen to.

"Ummm well yes I… I came here because…. Because I errr…. Want you to train me!" You said bowing your head

Your dad looked at you strangely, "First you have to show us that you have potential. Bring out your oversoul!"

You brought out your spirit control which of course was a whole lot better than the last time you used it in your house.

"A most impressive display yes you'll start tomorrow so that we can improve your weak oversoul. You start tomorrow!" Your father told you

"Yes sir thank you for taking me in." You stood up and bowed as you ran out the door and past Hao throught the gates and you eventually made you way to that clearing with the most spectacular lake.

You cried and cried until a hand touched you shoulder.

"I heard everything. All I can tell you when I read they're minds they didn't really remember you. Not even a little strand of memory was left that had you in it. I –I'm so sorry." Hao said as he sat beside you.

He hugged you as you continued to cry, "I can't believe that they forgot about me."

"It's ok… It's ok we can at least show them how strong you are right. That would prove your dad wrong." Hao tried to calm you down

You looked up and he smiled at you. That beautiful smile of his always made you happy. You just both hugged each other.

**I'm cutting it off here Just wanna see how you guys would react to what just happened isn't that just so harsh -- But Hao will always be there I'll probably update again soon since this was too short! I need more romantic scenes besides under trees anyway just to add some distress to this story and finally I guess it has a plot line now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hao and You**

**Ok I'm sorry that you people thought that that last chapter was lame and all but I'm still going to continue. I plan to stop this seeing as I am no good at it ahahahha. I have to face it maybe I can't make this good because I don't have a love life mself or maybe just because nobody reviewed my last chapter. Lol anyway please don't blame me if this Japanese is wrong or bad it's because I learn all this from a crappy Japanese book. Enjoy.**

**The Final Chapter**

You never came the next day. You couldn't overcome about the fact that your family had forgotten about now that was really harsh. Your lonliness seemed to bury Hao. You both were still at that beautiful clearing with the lake. It shimmered in beautifully under the light of the sun that day but that still didn't make you smile. No matter what Hao did you wouldn't laugh nor even make you smile. This depression affected Hao a lot too.

You sobbed sitting beside the lake.

Hao took a seat beside you, "Nakanai de kudasai. Please don't cry. I know that it hurts a lot maybe we should just forget that this ever happened. I know let's go somewhere faraway. Let's look for a place with no sadness. Let's look for that special place where we could be alone just the two of us."

You didn't say anything but you did stop sobbing.

"You do know that I love you. Hoka no daeyori mo anata o aishite imasu. I love you more than anything else." He hugged you, "I'm sorry that I can't do anything else to make you happy. I ….. I knew it. I should've stopped you from coming back here. I knew that something bad was going to happen. I knew that they would only hurt you." Hao cried with regret

"Watashi ni hanashite kudasai. Please speak to me. Please at least say something. I can't bear the thought that you won't talk to me anymore. This is all my fault." Hao continued to cry

"This isn't your fault. You haven't done anything wrong. I should've known it from the start that nothing good would come out from all of this." You whispered

Hao eased down a bit, "So know what would you like to do."

"Let's look for our special place let's just go and look for that one place where we could be happy." You cried happily as you looked up

You both stood up. You rode away under the beautiful sky. You would never regret again you were with Hao. You would be together forever and you would find that one place where you would be happy and live peacefully with each other, that special place with no sadness or despair.

**The End. Owari. Fin.**


End file.
